


Pandesal y Leche Flan

by hubbywriter12



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassination Attempt(s), Baseball and Softball, Element of Surprise, First Kiss, Friendly Date, Friendship, Multi, Rare Pairings, Romance, Tsundere, Umbrellas, Wednesday and Sunday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbywriter12/pseuds/hubbywriter12
Summary: Chapter 4: Better Knife Work than YouThe task would have been easy if she had an idea that her target was also a trained assassin; a kind-hearted one too.Chapter 5: Incredibly Flexible to be a CatcherSugino and his team watches a softball team of girls play. And what an impressive catcher did their team have!A work full of rare pairs in alternate universes, either interconnected or not; will also posted in fanfiction.net for ff.net users. The relationships tag won't be minded for surprising purposes, tehehe. Enjoy a rare pair!





	1. The First Kiss of My Fiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01: It was then that he realized that the first kiss of his fiance came from someone he knows; someone he calls his best friend.

Isogai could tell that this night was a fine one. For once, the weather was a windy one instead of a rainy weather, because thanks to that, Isogai's plan of eating dinner at the roofless balcony was a success. Although his eyes were trained on the three actresses talking together on the screen, trained on the foreign movie in the television, one question had entered Isogai's mind. Megu snuggled down further in his arms, seeking for his warmth. As he read the subtitles, his mouth began to move on it's own accord.

"Megu."

"Hm?"

"...can you tell me who your first kiss was?"

The silver-haired woman didn't seem bothered by the question. She continued watching, making no reaction whatsoever. That is until she moved her position into one that consisted of her head lying down on his lap and her legs dangling on the arms of the couch. Her eyes remained glued on the screen while she laces her fingers around Isogai's.

"Promise not to make a big deal out of it."

Now that statement was something that made Isogai's brow twitch. He calmly answered, "sure." _It's not like they're someone I know._

"Well, just so you know, if we're talking about lip contact, then that would be with some girl from 5th Grade."

 _A girl?_ "Oh," Isogai reacted, and couldn't help but ask. "You don't consider that as a first kiss?"

"Of course not," Megu answered while she glanced at Isogai with an amused smile. "It was just a peck on the lips- just a second only. Even if she's too forward about having her first kiss with me, _I_ don't consider it my first." She glanced back at the television while airily chuckling. "Sometimes I find it funny that a few girls used to have crushes on me back in school."

Indeed. Isogai had witnessed a confession once.

"Then... who was it?"

Megu's hand clasped with his, slightly firm but still gentle. "Who is what?" She playfully asked.

Isogai gulped absentmindedly. It was kind of disappointing that he wasn't her first kiss, but it can't be helped. And adding to the pit of negative feelings inside him, for some reason, the future responses she'll be giving made him feel a little nervous to ask. "Who was... your first kiss? As in, a kiss that lasted more than a second."

"You sound funny when you ask that."

"Megu..."

Megu giggled. Then she sighed contently.

"I had my first kiss with your best friend."

Just as her response finished, his mind went into a rampage. A mental rampage that almost made him space out. _Best friend? Hi-Hiroto? What? No..._ He knew how flirty and tricky Maehara was back when they still go to school together, but being the first kiss of his fiance? It was... absurd. Unbelievable.

"You still alright?" Megu had asked, clearly amused.

"You're... not joking, are you?" Isogai asked while the smile that was previously plastered on his face began to look so odd on him.

"Of course not. I wouldn't lie to my fiance."

The word _fiance_ seemed to make the tension within him loosen a little bit. It was as if he was soaked with cold water from head to toe, relieving him from the intruding warmth that made him feel betrayed or violated, basically anything negative. Clearly, Megu knew how to stir this little issue. Still, after four years of being in a relationship with her, why didn't he knew from the beginning?

"So your first kiss came from Hiroto? H-how?"

"Quite a shock, I know," Megu indirectly answered his first question. "It had happened when we were in 7th Grade...? Yeah, 7th, when we became classmates for the first time. We were cleaning the classroom."

Isogai tried to picture it. A young Megu Kataoka and a young Hiroto Maehara, alone in the classroom and cleaning. And it felt... bad- really.

On that day, sun rays were being blocked by fluffy clouds. It was a cloudy day, and it looked like it was about to rain too. The meeting with the other class representatives had just finished, and Megu, being the class representative she is, went back to her classroom to see if someone was cleaning the room. She planned to help them out as well, seeing as she still has time before catching the train.

Opening the door, she expected five students cleaning- maybe even three; however, only the sight of a single person named Hiroto Maehara greeted her, sweeping the floor.

 _"Ah, Maehara!"_ Megu greeted with surprise. _"Let me help you out."_ It was always him who does the easy stuff like arranging the chairs, and then leaving eagerly, so just this once, he looked like he's feeling productive and kind to clean up the room.

 _"Thank you Kataoka,"_ Maehara briefly thanked her. _"I won't exactly finish quickly if I was alone."_

_"Alright. Why don't you give me that broom? I'll sweep the floor while you wipe the board and the teacher's table. Good?"_

_"Sounds like a plan,"_ the boy immediately agreed before handing the broom to Megu.

It took about twelve minutes for them to finish cleaning. Megu remembered how Maehara behaved that day. It was probably because Isogai, his best friend at the time (and still is), was absent that day because he caught a flu, or something like that. She couldn't remember properly. Maehara was known for being a jokeful, handsome flirt, so seeing him this quiet and serious was rare. Looking over to the boy who was oddly silent and out of the mood, she found him searching for something in his bag. He visibly grasped his water bottle, only to find it empty. Megu grabbed a handkerchief and cleaned the wet rim of her water bottle while simultaneously asking: _"Want water from me? I still have some more left. It'll save you a trip to the water fountain."_

For a whole seven seconds, Maehara only stared at her. And it weirded her out. Did she do something that made him act like that?

She was about to call his name when he suddenly grinned, chuckling sheepishly. _"Can't say no to that!"_

Megu gladly handed the bottle of water to him. He approached her, but he didn't take the bottle in her hand. Megu's thought process wasn't quick enough, because once her mind _finally_ worked, she realized that... she was having her first kiss from this jokeful, handsome flirt named Hiroto Maehara.

And it was out of the blue. He caught her off guard, making her freeze and tense up. Her eyes never closed though; instead, they were the size of saucers from surprise. Maehara on the other hand, closed his eyes and cupped her face gently, tilting his face slightly so their noses won't be an interference. Megu hadn't expected this, that's why the feeling of his lips on hers made her knees weaken. Despite shutting her mouth, Maehara found a way to make his lips connect with hers perfectly like fitting puzzle pieces. It was a sensation Megu couldn't explain properly.

At the present time though, Isogai's hand squeezed his fiance's hand. "What'd you do afterwards?"

When about eleven seconds passed, Megu abruptly pulled away and socked Maehara on the jaw.

_"Ow!"_

_"Y-you-!"_

Megu wiped her lips with the back of her hand. _"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_"R-relax, I was just stealing a kiss."_

_"That's- it's not- you caught me off guard! I mean, I didn't give you permission or anything like that!"_

Maehara slightly tilted his face. _"So you prefer that I ask you first before kissing you?"_

 _"Not what I meant!"_ Megu snapped, before stepping back, away from him. _"You shouldn't do that. That's like... trespassing a private property in real life."_

Maehara frowned slightly, rubbing the back of his head. _"Weird. I thought you'd kiss back."_

Megu blushed after this, getting a little confused and conflicted. The boy continued though, with a statement that infuriated her. _"Other girls return the kiss willingly."_

Megu crossed her arms in front of her. _"So is this an experiment? A test to see the effect? A joke to you? Because there's one thing you should know, and that is... I'm not like other girls."_

Megu tossed her water bottle in her school bag before shaking her head in disapproval. _"Look, let's just forget that this ever happened."_ At that moment, the past Megu Kataoka knew she won't be able to forget this moment, because it was her very first kiss. _"We're done here. Make sure you get home safely."_ Just as she said this, Maehara's eyes slightly widened at this. Megu noticed it and added, _"don't think you've done nothing wrong-"_ _not really_ , she mentally stated. _"Just don't do that ever again, okay?"_

With a sigh, she brushed past Maehara, head bowed down. Her blush didn't leave her face until she exited the campus.

Isogai stayed silent throughout the story, listening patiently. Megu looked up a the ceiling to the spot near his head. "The next day, when we saw each other, Maehara greeted me like he normally would. I on the other hand, well, I greeted him back. I remember it, being an awkward girl when I talk to him. But as time flies, I... didn't really... I just forgave him."

Isogai looked down at her and then cupped her face, a thumb gently tracing lines on her jaw.

"It was just a stolen kiss," Megu stated. "And he didn't do anything bad to me in the future, so yeah, I really forgave him and forgot about it. I... wouldn't hate him very much either," she looked directly at Isogai with her warm, alluring eyes. "After all, he's the one who helped us confess to each other. Do you remember that?"

The memory brought a smile to Isogai's face and nodded. "Yeah, I do." It was thanks to Maehara that Isogai had confessed to her, and Megu returned the feelings. Maehara had set them up, together with a few friends they had. He wouldn't forget that, of course.

Megu sat up and gave Isogai a long, wet kiss on the lips. Pulling back, she hugs him closely and sighed contently. "Don't worry. I still love you Yuuma."

Isogai was happy after that. He didn't let the fact that Megu and Maehara, his future wife now and his best friend forever, who had kissed in the past, bother him. After all, once Megu had told her story, she had questioned Isogai with how his first kisses were like. His first kiss (lip contact, according to Megu) was from a stage play back in elementary- she knew that already. The young girl Isogai was supposed to be just confessing to with his character, suddenly pecked him on his cheek. His first kiss came from someone he genuinely liked, but never became his girlfriend. Isogai just hoped Megu wasn't comparing herself to that girl. Megu Kataoka is the woman he wants to spend his life with, for a lifetime or an eternity.

That night, he and Megu lay on their bed, with the woman already sound asleep. A moment later, Isogai's hand was occupied with a cellphone.

In another house, Hiroto Maehara received a message just after he locked all the doors in his house.

**FROM: A. Yuuma**

**U never told me u kissed my fiance.**

_Huh? I never kissed Megu..._

And then his eyes widened.


	2. The Friendly Date Between a Lady and a Delinquent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02: A certain, elegant lady asks an infamous delinquent out on a date and enjoys a day with him in the arcade.

When Karma received a call from Kanzaki asking if he was free on Saturday afternoon, he knew something was up. At first, he wondered who the speaker was, seeing as the one calling him was from an unknown number. When Kanzaki introduced herself for security, an image of an elegant lady appeared briefly in his mind. Yukiko Kanzaki is the girl from Class C, the neighboring class of Class D. At that moment, he asked why she was asking him that question, and she responded immediately, direct to the point.

_"I was planning on going out with you, but I hadn't found the right time to ask you."_

_"Heh, where'd you get my number anyways?"_

_"Oh, well, I've asked Rio for your number. I wasn't able to catch you earlier."_

At the time, Kanzaki sounded sheepish, with a little hint of confidence though. Karma wasn't interested in her, but hearing her ask him out made him stick long out of curiosity and interest in the situation he was in.

_"Why me?"_

_"Well, I,"_ there was a pause, and then a sound that sent signals in the redhead's mind. Karma instantly knew she was forced to do this upon hearing a second person on the line. _"I think you're very interesting. A-and, you... you also look hot every time I-I see you play in gym class."_

An amused, lazy smile drew up on the redhead's face. Whoever she was with, they were pretty devious to urge her into saying that. Were they playing truth or dare? Did they blackmail the ever-so graceful Kanzaki to call him and tell him this? Karma had an idea that it was Rio Nakamura, but he had second thoughts on that. Since he had nothing to do, he decided to have a bit of fun on a Saturday by answering her.

_"I'm flattered, but there's no need for that. I see no problem on hanging out with you, so, sure, I'll go."_

_"A-ah, okay then. Uhm, I'll see you... at the school's entrance, before 2 o' clock strikes. Is that okay?"_

_"It's fine with me. Have a good night."_

On that Saturday afternoon, while his phone shows **13:48** , he was heading over to a vendor street instead of the school's entrance Kanzaki said earlier on. This morning, Kanzaki had rearranged their venue meeting. When he rounded the corner, he searched for a ramen shop. As he finds and enters one, his eyes immediately looked for a familiar black-haired girl.

He did find her. And he felt strange upon seeing her new appearance. As she looks ahead, watching the cook prepare a dish for a particular costumer, his eyes scanned from the bottom to the top. Swallowing her feet were a pair of white, slightly smudged sneakers. She wore a pair of maroon, high-waisted shorts that reached down her mid-thighs. Tucked inside the shorts was a black tee with a character on it- a bear that's half white and half black. Instead of her hair falling free past her shoulders, it was tied in a mid ponytail with a red hair tie. Strapped around her was a dark red satchel.

 _Such_ an unusual get up for a girl who's known for her elegance, grace and diligence in school.

"Oy, Kanzaki."

Catching the attention of Kanzaki, a polite smile automatically pulled up as she eyes him. There was a hint of sheepishness on her expression too.

"Hi Akabane."

"Ready?"

Kanzaki nodded and started heading out with him. She looked at the redhead. "Let's walk around for a moment. Is that fine?"

"Sure," Karma agrees. He shoves a hand on each front pocket. He looks ahead, both of them giving in silence for the time being. Then Karma asks.

"So who made you do it?"

"Hm?"

"Who made you ask me out?" He smirked. "Was it Nakamura?"

Kanzaki sheepishly chuckles, clutching the strap of her satchel. There was no need to lie, right? It was pointless anyways. "Well, it was Fuwa." The girl with the bob cut, Karma thought. "And then Rio joined in. She gave me your number."

"You're pretty daring," Karma remarked. "I haven't been asked out ever since I was known for my one-month suspension."

"Well," Kanzaki decided to give out an honest opinion. "Although I've heard many things about you," amber eyes gave her a side glance. "I still have respect in you."

Karma huffed. "You respect everyone."

"That's what I've been taught," murmured Kanzaki. Despite the noisy place they're in, he caught her saying it.

"Come get your _taiyaki_ , boys and girls!" A vendor exclaims, attracting attention from passerby's. An idea went into Kanzaki's mind, but was a little hesitant to ask Karma. With courage and politeness, she was about to ask when the redhead himself heads over to the stall.

"I'll buy some," he said. "I'll buy some for you too."

Kanzaki broke into a smile. She liked taiyaki, and getting treated with it was a nice thought. She would have to make a way to thank him. Following the redhead, she watches him ask for two taiyaki's. When he asked what the filling would be, he looks over to the black-haired girl. Kanzaki got the message and said, "red bean paste, please."

"One red bean paste and the other's a strawberry."

That wasn't a surprise. Kanzaki knew of Karma's favorite flavor because she often sees him drinking his favorite drink with the same flavor. Once the vendor was done cooking and handing it to them, Karma pays swiftly before trudging off to where his feet could bring him. Traditional as always, both of them stopped at an area where there aren't many people, and began to consume their food silently. Once finished, they both threw the wrappers in a nearby trash bin.

Karma wasn't one to ask "where do you want to go" to girls on a date. The last time he was on a date was with a girl whose parents had to lecture them about teenage dating before they're forced to go watch the movies in a local theater (the date was ruined when they encountered some boys from another school- but nobody had to know about that, right?). And that was last two years ago, when they were first-years in high school. So, with a place in mind, he asks, "wanna go to the arcade?"

Unexpectedly, Kanzaki's eyes widened with delight. "I'd love that."

Karma lazily grins, masking the little surprise within him. "You like arcades?"

Kanzaki looked hesitant for a moment. "Well, yes. I enjoy playing arcade games and watching others play too." A little later, she adds, "it's kind of a vent for me."

The redhead didn't respond immediately. Of course, every perfect-looking person needs a break and a vent. Kanzaki was no exception. He couldn't say the same for the principal's son though. Such a stubborn robot.

"What games do you like there?"

"I like Dance Dance Revolution," she confesses. "I get physically hyped when playing it. But aside from that, I always play Danmaku when I get the chance."

Karma immediately pictured the said game.

"People say it's so complex and impossible, but I suppose they just don't like those kinds of games and would prefer to play easier but exciting ones. You know, like Flip the Table or some fighting games."

"I agree," Karma said. "Honestly, I'm not a big fan of danmaku. I'm more into strategy games and fighting games- like Tekken."

Kanzaki beams at this. The arcade was starting to get near. "I heard Tekken 7's out. Who's your favorite character to use?"

"Hm, I haven't settled on one. I pick between Devil Jin or Paul Phoenix. I'm fine with other characters. For girls? I'd probably use Nina. How about you?"

"I like using Xiaoyu. She's got really nice moves and combos," Kanzaki ends with a smile. "As for boys, I think I'd use Steve Fox."

When they reached the arcade, both immediately went to buy some tokens. And never had Karma thought Kanzaki would be very great in something as crazy as danmaku. She seems to enjoy it and looked like she's played it a thousand times before to be able to smile like that as she plays with ease. When they came across a basketball game, both eagerly inserted a token to two basketball game machines and started throwing basketballs into the hoops. When they finished, Kanzaki was lightly sweating while Karma wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. They played more games until they ran out of tokens and got overloaded with tickets.

It was already five in the afternoon that they both decided to leave the arcade, get a drink and a snack, then finally part ways. Kanzaki's satchel got full of tickets and a can of juice, and Karma was silently chewing a gum. Both of them sat inside a train, calmly waiting for their stations. When they stopped at the nearest station, Karma stood up while mumbling this was his stop. While a few number of passengers started entering, Kanzaki was reminded by her manners and etiquette. She grabbed Karma's elbow, at the same time standing up, and giving Karma's right cheek a peck with her lips.

Pulling away, Karma simply blinked, although Kanzaki swore he was a little taken aback. The redhead pulls up a lazy smile and made a curt nod at her. "See you at school then."

"Take care and good night." Kanzaki waves as she sat back down, watching the redhead depart. Although Karma kept his distance from her (or from anyone for the matter), Kanzaki considered Karma a friend despite having only spent time with each other _once_. She was satisfied with how everything went.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

Fuwa scratched impatiently on her nose as she looked over at the blonde beside her. "Where the hell are they?!"

"I don't know, but I'm also getting impatient." Rio grabs her phone. "They better have not teamed up and tricked us."

"If that happened, our plan would've backfired."

"I just hope Kanzaki didn't trick us here."

"She's too good for that."

And boy they thought wrong for the rest of the day, not having any idea of Kanzaki's secret change of plans.


	3. When The Gloomy Sky Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 03: It was not like her to forget something as useful as an umbrella; it was not like him to share an umbrella with a stranger like her.

It was unlike of her to forget something.

Once Hayami stepped out of the campus, she had that familiar feeling that she had forgotten something. Whatever it was, it didn't nag her so much until she heard the rumbling sounds up above. A period before dismissal, the sky didn't look very bright. In fact, the thick clouds that covered the rays of the sun had a grayish color. The rumbling sound she heard as she crossed a pedestrian lane sounded like something she'd hear if she was in a bowling alley. She predicted that rain will pour down. She tried to mentally recall if she had put her foldable umbrella inside her school bag.

And that's when she realized that that's what she forgot: her umbrella.

Another rumbling sound resonated.

Hayami tried to think of a solution if the rain ever comes down. She could call her mom or a friend, that's what she thought. The dance studio was just a twenty-minute walk anyways. And she's feeling persistent too. She couldn't let herself get soaked though. After all, she had important things kept inside her school bag, like her bundle of homework and her polished jazz shoes. And before she could even think of other solutions, something wet dropped on her left cheek. Then droplets started to sprinkle down ever so lightly.

Luckily, she spotted a waiting shed at the end of the street she was walking on. Deciding to run towards it to make herself safely dry, she jogged towards it.

When she arrived there, she took a glance at her wristwatch.

**4:21pm**

If the watch tells it's five o' clock, she could break her straight record of perfect attendance in her jazz dance class. She licked her dry lips and dug her hand in her skirt pocket, thinking of calling a particular classmate who was certainly still at the school due to a club meeting. If she can contact him, then maybe her perfect attendance won't get affected... and- anything to be able to spend a time with him! The thought of spending more time with Chiba made her slightly giddy, despite still looking cold and indifferent on the outside.

When her hand came out of her skirt pocket with nothing, her eyes were already widened with another realization.

 _"Let me borrow your phone for a sec!"_ She remembered Hinano Kurahashi saying before storming off. How could she forget that!?

It was _absolutely_ unlike of her to forget something!

Now what was she going to do? She looked down at the ground, and then helplessly glanced back at her wristwatch.

**4:21pm**

A minute hasn't even passed yet. The droplets became innumerable. It was just a drizzle... she sighed. Still, even if it's just a drizzle, she couldn't afford to get soaked. Now this is just irresponsible of her. She looked around if she can find a payphone, or a person she gladly knows. She was unfortunate.

Now, there's one habit Hayami developed since she was little. When she over-thinks about something worrisome, she blacks out. A better term would be space out, actually. Her eyes would remain on a particular spot with a frozen facial expression, and sometimes, some of her fingers would twitch. Her mind was busy and occupied, she had no idea that time was passing. In her mind, there was an image of Hinano apologizing madly to her, her dance instructor scolding her for ruining her perfect attendance record, and imaginary visions of acceptable reasons to her tardiness like getting in a horrible accident, or getting kidnapped by a mad stranger. She was _that_ imaginative.

Once she regained her focus, she glanced back at her wristwatch.

**4:28pm**

It was at the same time that someone had stated her full name with a monotonous tone.

"Hayami Rinka."

Hayami quickly looked up to see who called. Standing before her, holding an open umbrella and shielding himself from the drizzle above because of the small. narrow roof, was a student. She quickly noticed his uniform. He came from the all-boys academy near the dance studio. For some reason, she recognized his face, but no familiar name surfaced from her mind.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Horibe Itona. Akari's third-degree cousin."

Ah, yes. Akari Yukimura, also known as Kaede Kayano, was one of Hayami's friend in the jazz dance class. Now that he mentioned it, Kaede _did_ mention him. Hayami was just never around to see or meet him properly.

"I see." She hands out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Itona only looked at it with boredom before looking back at her. He shook her hand. "Want to go to the studio with me?"

Hayami was about to ask how he knew where she was going before mentally calling herself an idiot. Of course he knew- being Akari's third-degree cousin. And he's carrying an umbrella too. It was a perfect timing... but a weird offer. He barely knew her. And she barely knew him. The small act of kindness wasn't immediately noted by the girl. She was busy thinking of her choices. Japan is mostly known for their polite, friendly community, but being Hayami Rinka, she looked past those kind faces.

"We're just going to walk," Itona stated when Hayami wasn't responding. He couldn't help but be sarcastic too. "Do you know how to walk? You lift a foot forward then the other will-"

"Sorry to interrupt but I _know_ how to walk." She firmly cuts through.

Itona closes his mouth and simply stared back at the girl.

"If it doesn't bother you then sure."

Itona nods before turning to face a new direction while Hayami approaches his right side. And together, they started walking. Although Hayami looked calm about the situation she's in, she was a little cautious and alert. She hopes she had chosen the right choice.

Itona on the other hand, felt a little victorious despite doing little action.

He and Akari aren't close actually, they both have a few similarities. Akari wanted friends she can rely on. So she changes into a social butterfly, gaining friends and more in school, especially in the studio he and Hayami are walking to. The girls there are decent, if not too assertive for their skills in jazz dancing. Itona remained stoic and intimidating, so Akari encourages him to make friends with hers. So far, he was doing good- at least, that's what he could tell while he and Hayami walks side by side in silence.

With little confidence and bravery, he starts.

"I've heard you shoot people."

Silence followed, but only for a moment. Hayami didn't expect him to initiate a conversation- if that was what he was trying to do here. And she certainly didn't expect him to say something about her other activity when she never revealed a personal information to him.

The he hastily adds, "targets, I mean."

"Where did you hear that from?" Hayami inquired, expression not changing.

"Akari."

"...I practice Kyudo."

"Since when?"

"When I was still in elementary."

"Have you entered competitions?"

"I have."

Their conversation, no matter how they felt tense and partly distrustful of each other, continued. It was always Itona asking unexpected questions with curiosity, and Hayami answering with vague, limited responses. Hayami didn't mind the continuous chatter though. She had a feeling he doesn't talk much with other people. And when Hayami doesn't understand his question, she asks him and he elaborates properly. Their conversation continued as they turn a corner to walk through a quiet street.

Itona spotted something from the corner of his eyes. If he wasn't focusing on the path ahead, he would've missed a light grayish furball at the edge of the sidewalk.

He stops shortly, his elbow nudging Hayami to pause as well. He gestures to the small animal with his free hand. And then Hayami felt her hands tingle, wanting to touch its fur. Itona steps forward to cover the small animal, and then hands the umbrella to Hayami. Hayami got the message and held it for him. Hands brush in a second. As Itona kneels down, he cups the small animal and stands back up.

"It's a bunny," Itona stated indifferently.

Hayami swallows. "I know."

Itona stood there for a moment, watching the small, light gray rabbit shift slightly on his hand. Then he looks up at the other girl.

And that's how he noticed her. Emerald eyes that reminded him of a kitten's eyes were fixated on the small animal in his hand, a long, thin strip of stray hair dangling in the middle of her eyes. What drew him towards her was the small smile her lips shaped into. It was... cute.

"Do you-" Itona cuts himself, thinking he still wants to see her like that. But he made his fault already.

Hayami looked up at him, smile dropping. The expression morphs into something else, and Itona was a little surprised to see another expression from her. Her lips thinned, eyes enlarged and her cheeks and the bridge of her nose blushed. If he surprised Hayami with his unexpected behavior of questioning her, she certainly surprised him with her unexpected display of expressions.

 _"Do you like to touch it?"_ was in his mind, but he had a feeling she would say "no, thank you" if he says it that way. So instead, he asks, "can you hold this while I hold the umbrella?"

"A-ah, yes," she stammers, looking back down at the bunny. "We, uh, still need to get to the studio after all."

With a nod, Itona holds the bunny with a single hand while trying to accept the umbrella Hayami was handing. Hands brushed together for the second time, and while Hayami was too focused on trying to cup the bunny with gentle hands, Itona's mind didn't miss thinking about the feeling of her small, cold hands. The thought went away as soon as the action was over.

They continued to walk until they reached the studio, the drizzle pouring heavier. Hayami wasn't tardy, but she needed to dress up quickly. She turns to Itona.

"Animals aren't allowed inside."

"I know."

Hayami looks back down at the bunny, not letting herself smile. "You should-"

"Sorry to interrupt but I'll hold on to it." Hayami swore her lips almost tugged upwards at the statement. Didn't she say something similar to that? "For now," Itona hastily adds. His eyes fleeted from the bunny to her eyes. "I can come by here if you want to take it home as a pet."

"I wouldn't do such a thing," Hayami speaks without thinking. She visibly froze for a moment. "I-I mean, I don't really have much time on taking care of something."

Itona simply stared at her, before taking the bunny from her. "I'll have it then."

Hayami almost thought that was the end of her and the bunny. "But we can arrange a meeting if you want to see the bunny again."

And Itona realized how he wanted to make her blush like _that_. Hayami looks down on the wet ground, trying to cool herself. Was she discovered now? She doesn't want to be known as the stoic girl who has a soft spot for small, fluffy animals.

Not letting her speak, Itona finally makes a decision for the both of them. "I'm free on Saturday. Maybe around three in the afternoon." Hayami's eyes shot up at him, finding him looking up at the underside of the umbrella. "We could always meet at the park so the bunny can be free to hop around." Then he looks back at her. "If you don't show up, I understand."

He starts to gesture at the studio's entrance. "You should go now."

"Thank you," she simply muttered with a nod. Hayami remained silent, face going back to her businesslike expression before walking away from them; him and the bunny. _"It was nice meeting you as well,"_ she thought.

Itona didn't wait for her to disappear into the studio. He was already off to home, a light gray bunny in hand.

They met up again at the park, with Hayami carrying a Tupperware of fresh celery in small pieces. Was this a nice start of a friendship? He secretly hopes it is as he watches her play with the bunny.


	4. Better Knife Work than You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 04: The task would have been easy if she had an idea that her target was also a trained assassin; a kind-hearted one too.

 

It was supposed to be easy.

She'll hack into the security, break in through the window, use lethal injection on him, and leave with no traces. She even had to approach Itona and Ritsu to learn how to hack, and she had to drive to Okuda's lab to get the injection earlier. Injecting would be a lot easier, and she doesn't have to worry about the crime scene getting dirty. It would've been easier if she just opened the window and sniped him. Long-range assassination was her specialty after all. But again, it was supposed to be easy. Anything her boss tells her to do, she delivers the task with ease.

Well, if her boss told her that her target was a trained assassin too, then she wouldn't have to consider this task as something that's supposed to be easy.

She had her syringe prepared, gloves already worn and her target sleeping peacefully on his bed. However, the moment she was just a feet away from his bed, she stepped on something squishy. She quickly and mentally beat herself up for being _so_ careless after numerous kills in the past, before anticipation and unease squeezed her heart. That movement of hers had probably triggered something, and some trap had whacked her syringe away from her clutch. That wasn't the only thing that happened. The next thing she knew, her target grabbed her forearm roughly and pulled her down to his bed, at the same time, turning her so she was lying on her stomach.

Self-defense instantly kicked in, so she immediately thrashes out of his grasp and rolls away. She was about to fall off the edge of the bed when he grabbed the back of her uniform and pulled her towards him. She elbowed him successfully (although she had no idea what limb she elbowed), and used her leg to pull his upperbody down on the bed. Her eyes searched for the syringe, only to feel her target sit upright and grab for her ankle. Then her eyes widened when a sudden realization hit her. He pushes her leg down to her, (her own shoe meeting the side of her face) as he towers over her, making her do a forced front split. She wasn't as flexible as Okano, so having her legs stretch out like that had forced a groan out of her. It didn't help that his other arm pinned _both_ of her arms down.

Internally, she panicked. A fearful thought crossed her mind actually, but with too much pride, she brushed it off and focused on attempting to escape.

"It's awfully late in the evening," he starts in a drowsy tone. "You should be sleeping and not killing someone in his sleep."

She was quiet for a moment. "You're _awfully_ calm about this," she then bites back. "Were you suspecting me?"

"Not really. I often get caught in the middle of a murder attempt." So she wasn't the first to do this to him? "Who're you working for this time?"

"Nobody."

"As expected. You're probably from the Slyth Base, hm. May I know your name?"

"No." She attempts to turn on her side, but he pushes her down.

"Hm, you look really familiar." He looks up, pale gold eyes illuminating in the dark. "Maybe you're a costumer in the cafe I work at."

She let her left hand, the one out of his sight, sneaking into the waistband of her pants. She had a switchblade kept there. She swallows and started formulating a plan on how to escape his grasp and deliver a killing blow to him; however, his hand clutched her sneaky left arm harshly, and pulled it up slightly.

"I'm not sure if I should kill you right now like the others," he murmurs thoughtfully. "Or maybe I should give you a chance. You look like you have someone waiting for you at your home."

She looks away and gulps. He's quite strong too- stronger than her. And it looks like she has no chance of escaping. So she opted to talk. She's not like Fuwa, who figures things out when she gets there. But if she keeps talking, she might still have a chance to live- and what a ridiculous thought too. "If you give me a chance, you'd be a walking target."

"Do you want to die?"

It took a full seven seconds for her to give him an answer: a shake of her head while keeping her stoic mask on. He smiles slightly, an odd sight to see when she's in a situation like this. "I won't kill you, but you have to cooperate with me."

"How?" She questions.

"Don't thrash around. Just keep your mouth open, and swallow the pill I give you."

Her eyes widened in alarm, and she turned her head. Was he going to have a way with her? The thought made her scowl at him. Wretched men and their filthy ways!

"What makes you think I'd do _that_?"

He has the audacity to sound sheepish while saying, "I don't think you're in the position to ask me that."

She was a little frightful at the thought, but the guy seemed like he's not _that_ type of guy. As if reading her mind, he smiles slightly.

"I promise you, I won't do anything bad. I still like to play as the good guy."

She gritted her teeth, because the fact that she was being manipulated under his hands like this dawned at her like an unstoppable poison. She has no choice, and following his instruction is the _safest_ , _rational_ way she could take. For a moment, her mind briefly flew over the memories of her family, of her faithful boyfriend, and surfaced back to the present. With a small frown, she nods to him. He smiles brightly, too brightly for her. In the darkness, he shifts closer to his arm, the one pinning her leg down to her body. He looked like he was doing something with his wristwatch actually, using just his mouth. When he pulls back, he had his lips sealed, blinking for several times. She briefly wondered what he did before he leans closer to her face.

Her eyes widened, before swallowing involuntarily. So he was going to make her swallow the pill directly and straightforwardly? He keeps getting closer, his weight adding on hers until she felt his lips on hers. The pale gold eyes that refused to close didn't reassure her the slightest bit; it only made her uncomfortable. She hesitantly parts her lips, before feeling something solid enter her mouth. She thought of resisting, but with his lips still on hers, she thought he would only pull away if she swallowed it. Those gold eyes continued to stare intently at hers, making her feel cornered.

So she swallows _uncomfortably_. After all, dry-swallowing wasn't something she commonly do, so she gagged slightly on his lips. Her target pulls away with a satisifed smile and an amused chortle at her little gag. "How obedient."

She pulled up a disgusted face. "Don't sound so smug."

"If you're worrying, I won't do anything bad to you. So don't worry."

She sighs. "That not reassuring at all."

He only smiles at her. She remained like that, quiet and frozen, until her eyelids became heavy. Was she going to die? She still has many things to finish yet. She actually have not finished college yet. She doesn't want to die like this.

Hours later, she woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. First thing she realizes: the smell around her was aromatic; of coffee beans and sweet sugar. Second thing: she's in a cafe. Third thing: a hand was right in front of her, with a cellphone- her cellphone- right on top of his palm; the palm belonging to her target, whose blurry face cleared a few seconds later. He had a tight-lipped smile that annoyed her a little.

She frowned at her failure. He was standing just right in front of her. Seems like there are no costumers yet. She could still have a chance.

When her eyes narrowed, a hand twitching involuntarily, he plasters a grin, revealing a white, solid pill in between his white, top and bottom set of teeth.

Was that a threat?

She releases a weary sigh and takes the ringing phone before standing and leaving the coffee shop. It was a very unbelievable experience to her. Any task she was given, she delivers with ease. How ridiculous. To even walk and breathe after getting out of that man's radar is a fortunate event. She felt embarassed.

He's a failure she won't forget, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and continue enjoying my rare pairs!


	6. Incredibly Flexible to be a Catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 05: Sugino and his team watches a softball team of girls play. And what an impressive catcher did their team have!

"Get your ass over here already!" Okajima impatiently yelled as he scowls at Sugino. Yuuma sheepishly chuckles as he was tugged forward by Maehara, who was eager to see _'chicks play baseball'_. Sometimes Yuuma self-reflects and thinks that he's the only guy who has a rational way of thinking and could stir his boys out of trouble (sometimes). He just doesn't have a big head to state that aloud. Nagisa and Sugino looked like they have a normal mindset, but they could be a little eccentric when they want to (looking like normal boys who could kill with a baseball equipment). "Be patient, Okajima."

Sugino was being surrounded by a group of four boys who looked like they were still in middle school. They wanted his autograph. Sugino smiles kindly and did as they wanted, a little proud of himself for doing a good job at being a well-known pitcher of his baseball team. He might even be good enough to be considered as a role model for young boys. When he was finally free from them, he followed his team to take a seat that has a decent view of the players.

When Okajima's _girlfriend_ \- the team had a hard time believing it- invited them to watch their softball game that coming Friday, Yuuma, Maehara, Kimura and Sugaya reluctantly agreed. The other boys followed. None of the boys knew anyone from her softball team, but they still came to their game with a supportive aura. Okajima, as well as his girlfriend Kurahashi, was glad to hear their acceptance.

Sadly, because of Karma's exasperating _'I want to do crazy antics'_ , Itona's blunt _'I agree with Karma's antics'_ and Terasaka's simpleminded _'I'm stupid enough to agree with Karma's antics'_ , all of them arrived nineteen minutes late in Kurahashi's game. Okajima was inflamed. He was demanding Yuuma to just let them off, but because of Yuuma's speech about unity and teamwork, Okajima gave up. Of course, they left together, but not without Okajima bawling inside their van like a kid who lost his toy.

"Go Hinano!" cheers Okajima, who was standing and leaning over the divider that refrained him from entering the field.

His loud voice caught some of the girls' attention, but one girl made it easier for them to determine which one was Hinano Kurahashi.

"Taiga!" yelled back a petite girl whose smile is just as bright as the warm sun.

Behind Okajima, Itona whispers into Maehara's ear. "What did that girl see in him?"

"Beats me" was Maehara's reply.

The girl had stood up, waving eagerly at the boys with a free hand. Apparently, she was guarding the third base. And someone was already on the third base- a girl who looked like a foreigner, with red, blazing eyes and lilac hair. Sugino looked at the rest of Hinano's teammates. They looked tough actually despite having thin, petite physiques. He's seen some frail-looking boys play (Nagisa's a good example) and they're good. Then the sound of a whistle resonated by the home plate. His eyes drifted towards the position of the catcher. Another petite-looking girl with a short haircut. He couldn't see through her mask, so his eyes didn't stay long at her. He looked at their pitcher, and immediately got intimidated. For someone who wears their hair in low pigtails and has a slim physique, she surely emits a freezing background.

The pitcher winds back.

The batter prepares.

And wow, what a fast ball did that pitcher pitched. As the batter misses, the catcher succesfully receives the ball- but not without swaying backwards and then trying to regain her balance on her crouching position. The catcher slips off her mitt and shook her hand.

The blonde girl guarding the first base cackled shamelessly, shoulders shaking. "Take it easy, Hayami!"

The pitcher, a girl named Hayami, shakes her shoulder as a response while looking at the catcher with a _slightly_ apologetic expression.

The second pitch was up. The catcher catches the ball with ease this time.

Third pitch was up.

"Go Hayami!" Her team mates cheered. Even Okajima cheered. Sugino glanced at the score and noticed that this was the last inning.

The pitcher winds up. Another fast ball.

The sound of the ball hitting the bat immediately sounded like the signal that it was the end of the world for them. The crowd went wild. The girls went wild. Okajima went wild. Sugino could feel the suspense. Whoever was at the outer left field did their best, practically rolling on the grass before throwing it to Hinano. The base runner was halfway to the home plate. Goodness, that baserunner was fast. Even she caught Kimura's attention.

"Go Hinano- you can do it sunshine!" Okajima cheered. Hinano caught the ball and threw it to the catcher.

Unfortunately, Hinano's throw was quick. Sugino wouldn't blame her if it was out of nervousness and/or excitement. The ball wouldn't make it. If the catcher were to get off her territory, they might have a chance of losing a point, especially with that baserunner's speed.

And what happened had impressed him, as well as the boys.

The catcher quickly jogs forward, attempting to catch it. She was just a meter away from the home plate. And with a quick move, her legs spreads into a thin line, forming a perfect side split, legs flat and stretched on the ground. The ball shoots to her mitt like a bullet out of a gun, quickly secured as soon as she catches the ball. The toe of her shoes touched the plate, just a second _before_ the base runner could step on the dirty plate.

Then the umpire barks the revelation.

Hinano screeches. Hayami keels over, hands resting on her knees. The blonde girl whooped. Her girls cheered.

"Whow."

"That was incredible!" Nagisa states in amazement.

Sugino's eyes lingered long on the catcher, who stood up proudly on her feet while handing the ball to the umpire. She lifts off her protective mask, revealing a clean face of pride and joy. And what a cute face too. She started doing cartwheels and jumped like a ball filled with energy, triumphant for winning the game. Afterwards, the two teams shook hands, then the opponent started leaving the field. Some audiences left too, while others stayed. Okajima jumped over the divider, and the boys followed him.

And as they all interacted, Sugino had no idea that that catcher would change him for the rest of his life. A little challenge with her won't hurt, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Okano and Sugino share a couple similarities? They're both athletes, kind friends, and- DING! One-Sided Love. May not be the case on Okano and Maehara's side, but at some point, it was, right?


End file.
